


No Ordinary Love

by Cozy_coffee



Category: Hit the Floor (TV)
Genre: Anxiety Disorder, Comfort, Community: comment_fic, Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M, Panic Attacks, Summer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-05-27
Packaged: 2018-05-28 20:03:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6343294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fill for the comment_fic prompt; any, any/any, Your green eyes with the soft light; Your eyes that promise sweet nights (Green Eyes by Barry Manilow)</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Ordinary Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [reeby10](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeby10/gifts).



Jude is a smarty-pants, and yet he cannot figure out this problem. 

In a crappy motel room with no air conditioner because it’s old and busted, summer time in the peak of a smoldering heat wave, and he feels cold. He has shivers that vibrate down his spine and chill him to the bone. He cannot figure this problem out. Zero is perfectly fine, blissfully content, while Jude’s mind tries to unravel this puzzle. Silly, ridiculous; the problem is, but yet he cannot stop thinking. Anxious, nervous. His mind will not settle. 

How can Zero lounge comfortably when it is hot as hell, and why is it that Jude cannot stop gazing at his beautiful lover? 

Zero lies in his boxers on the bed, spread out like a gorgeous, virgin sacrifice, soft skin flushed warm. It’s sweltering in the motel room, and he lays spread out, content and peaceful, sweating lightly, but Jude feels cold, freezing. This doesn’t add up! 

Jude paces to and fro, mumbling to himself as he tries to find the solution. Perhaps he cannot think clearly because all his thoughts are on Zero. The way Zero’s lips taste like strawberry whenever they kiss. How his skin is baby soft, brushing against Jude’s when they are tangled up together in the thrills of intimacy. The way Zero can whisper the most loving words, or the filthiest dirty talk that makes Jude feel tingling all over. 

Zero, being woken by his mumbling lover, withstands the ramblings and frantic pacing for as long as he can, then, with a sigh; he gets up and goes to his boyfriend. 

He takes his hand and leads Jude over to the bed; Jude eagerly follows him like a little brother who would follow his big brother to the ends of the earth and back. Zero lies down and he pulls Jude into his arms, hugging him as he rubs his back soothingly. 

A loving kiss to his forehead sends a rush of warmth through Jude and even with the heat of the room the burn is pleasant. Peaceful. Soothingly calming. His mind halts, no longer racing with thoughts. He’s no longer cold - now sated and contently warm in his lover’s arms, he feels the heat butterflies pooling in his belly, pure, devoted love. 

“Close your eyes and go to sleep. I love you, Jude,” Zero whispers, before kissing Jude’s forehead again. He closes his eyes and enjoys the feel of his boyfriend lying in his embrace, knowing he is safe and sound. 

Jude melts in Zero’s arms and snuggles against him, savoring the warmth that flows off his body. He still can’t wrap his mind around this equation, his anxiety is so easily to get the best of him, but that’s okay. Maybe some problems, ones that seem bad but turn out to be good, oh so very good, aren’t meant to be solved. 

♥ END ♥

**Author's Note:**

> [Written for this prompt!](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/625892.html?thread=85956836#/t85956836)


End file.
